


Perfect Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfect Day

Title: Perfect Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 505  
Challenge: #48: Picture challenge. Choose one of the provided pictures to write about. [SEE PICTURES](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/108289.html#cutid1).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: Errrr, excessive fluffiness?  
A/N: I used all three pictures, in order, just because I could, ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfect day

~

Draco sighed as he looked out the window at the threatening sky. “Brilliant,” he muttered, taking in the purple clouds that on any other day he might have thought were sort of pretty.

Arms came around him, and he leaned back to rest against a broad chest.

“It’s going to rain,” he said. “I cannot believe that of all days, it picked today to rain.”

Harry smothered a laugh. “I don’t think the weather is out to get us, Draco,” he said. “It’s just luck.”

Draco huffed. “That bloody weather witch told us that today would be clear...”

“Weather prediction is not one hundred percent, though,” Harry reminded him.

“So what are we going to do?” Draco asked.

“Well, we could postpone...” Harry began, a teasing note in his voice.

“Not on your life, Potter!” Draco spun in his arms and glared at him. “I am not having anyone say that either of us was reluctant. It goes on as planned, even if we have to put up tents.”

Harry smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s nose. “Good,” he said. “I’ll go get dressed.”

~

The flower-filled gardens were gorgeous, the rose scent, intoxicating.

“See?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “I told you it would be fine.”

Draco harrumphed, but nodded. Apparently their weather witch knew what she was about. The skies had cleared, and although they were not blue, it did not seem to be threatening rain as it had earlier that morning. Personally, Draco was glad that there was no lightning, either. That always made him nervous.

Hermione bustled over and, giving them both the once-over, patted Harry on the cheek.

“Good luck!” she said before walking away.

“It does seem to be holding,” he murmured, squeezing Draco’s hand.

As they walked out together, and strode up the petal-strewn path, both men looked radiant.

Snape, waiting for them at the end of the path in the gazebo, almost smiled.

Once they were in position, he turned to the waiting crowd and said, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here...”

As his mellow voice declared Harry and Draco’s desire to wed, Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps this day would turn out all right after all.

~

“I cannot believe you’ve dragged me out into the wilderness to sleep in a tent!”

Harry sighed. Draco had been ranting about his honeymoon surprise for several minutes, ever since they had Apparated to the remote location.

“Why are we not in some luxury hotel?”

Harry reached over and kissed Draco silent. After a minute, both men broke apart gasping, but at least Draco now had a smile on his face.

“Look around you,” Harry said, gesturing. “It’s a beautiful view, we’re beside a pristine lake, and I have you all to myself. What could be better?”

Draco considered this. “You expect me to sleep on the ground?”

Harry grinned wickedly. “We’re on our honeymoon,” he reminded his new husband. “I don’t think either of us will be doing much sleeping.”

~


End file.
